Norman Osborn
Norman Osborn Early Life Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Powers and Abilities Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Norman possesses no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Goblin Formula, his strength, durability, speed and agility were enhanced and his aging was slowed down. *'Superhuman Strength': Norman, after drinking the Goblin formula, become superhumanly strong hence he possessed an extreme strength capacity potential. So with that said, Norman, as the Green Goblin, can easily overpower humans by sending them flying and lifting them up with one hand or by hurling them around, and can also lift extremely heavy objects, crush and break through wood panels and templates, can bend metal, and can punch through glass without gaining injury. As shown on many occasions, Norman, as the Green Goblin, can match Spiderman. *'Superhuman Speed': Norman can, thanks to the Goblin formula, run and or exercise as well as operate at superhuman speeds hence his overall body equilibrium is also heightened although he isn't nearly as fast as speedsters. With his speed, he can outrun vehicles. *'Superhuman Stamina': Norman can, thanks to the Goblin formula, operate or maintain continuous physical motion in activities or simply in his movements for prolonged periods of time without getting tired or weary in the process. *'Superhuman Durability': The formula also fortified all of Osborn's bodily tissues, making them far tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. While Osborn can be injured by something along the lines of a knife or small conventional bullets composed of conventional material, he is very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. He can withstand powerful impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman enemy, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': If Osborn does sustain injury, his body's increased metabolism allows him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. While not nearly as efficient as the healing powers possessed by Wolverine, he can heal from injuries that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. For example, Osborn survived being impaled by his Goblin Glider and made a full recovery with only a scar left on his chest. *'Superhuman Agility': The Goblin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Abilities Genius Level Intellect: Aside from his physical advantages, the serum also greatly enhanced Norman's already highly above average intellect, making him a true genius capable of making progress in advanced areas of genetics, robotics, engineering, and applied chemistry that most professional scientists can scarcely comprehend. Expert Marksman: As the Green Goblin, Norman uses various hand-held throwing weapons such as explosives and razor projectiles which he will throw with great aim rarely ever missing his target. He is also a skilled sharpshooter with various firearms. Skilled Combatant: He is a skilled unarmed combatant that is capable of using most weapons proficiently. Weaknesses Insanity: A downside to the increased intellect and physical capabilities afforded by the Goblin Formula is responsible for Osborn's insanity. While always mentally unstable, the formula has greatly diminished his already fragile grip on reality. His increased mental instability causes him to sometimes be extremely impulsive, not thinking before plunging into a potentially dangerous situation, making it relatively easy to lure him into a trap. Osborn also suffers from the delusion that he is invincible, claiming that "not even death could defeat him" this has caused him to fight when at a severe disadvantage, resulting in his defeat. Equipment Green Goblin Armor: Norman Osborn wears a full battle-suit largely patterned after Iron Man's armor. Personality Relationships *''Relationships'': Norman Osborn/Relationships *''Family'': Norman Osborn/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- Friends ---- Notes Links *Norman Osborn/Gallery *Norman Osborn/Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Bad Characters Category:Widower Characters Category:Auburn Hair Category:Fathers